He'll Come Back For Me
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "You've been…" The delay was intended. Drama was one of the fun parts she'd found in this new role. "…forgotten, Nixon. He won't come back for you."


**A/N: I guess I just needed to throw this out there. I know some of my deviantArt followers already saw that I've mentioned this but: Where's Noah?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>He'll Come Back For Me<em>

She pranced around the chair he was tied up in, sinister eyes watching his every uncomfortable twitch and twist. She ran a slender finger along his jawline, gaze seductive and angry at the same time. What nerve children had these days. Between Rex and now this little piece of scum…

"Rex'll come and get rid of you! All of you!" Noah's thrashing was inevitable. Tying him up to a chair did that. It would keep him restless and instigate his need to fight back against the forces that had him pinned down. His blue gaze watched Black Knight circle his chair, her hand always on him, in his hair, doodling on his cheek, smacking him across the face. She was always right there, ever-present, never leaving. He just wished she'd leave. He just wanted her to leave him the Hell alone…

"He's gone now." She wasn't about to leave him alone. He was such a bargaining chip for her, a way to get Rex close enough to control. All she needed was a way to get him close again. "He ran away with his _other_ friends." Venom found her words with a toxic touch. "You've been…" The delay was intended. Drama was one of the fun parts she'd found in this new role. "…forgotten, Nixon. He _won't_ come back for you." Her fingers ran along his pale skin, taunting and acidic.

Noah still thrashed. His blue eyes watched the ring of Providence agents that hung around the room in a near perfect circle around him, all just out of Black Knight's reach and yet close enough for her to step away from him and lash out. In the midst of all of them was a mirror of Nixon's friend. Noah had known he was there. That was how Cesar had always been, close and there but never close enough for Noah to ever speak with.

Especially not with Black Knight so close.

"He's coming back for me." His face was set with determination. His cobalt-colored eyes flared with animosity. "He won't leave me behind." He jerked forward against the ropes and restraints that held him to the cold metal chair. "I'm his _best_ _friend_."

"And yet the chimp is still here," mocked Black Knight, obsidian orbs glinting with victory. Her fingers played with the ends of blonde strands on the back of his head. "He's back, but he hasn't given you a thought, has he?" Two months after losing her greatest weapon, she needed to find a piece of bait to lure him back with. If Nixon would do it, she was willing to torture him as long as humanly possible. She just had to keep him alive. He was what would draw out the weapon she was so desperate to get her hands on.

Cobalt flared again. "You don't know Rex. He's loyal to the end. He'd help friends no matter what the risk. He's coming for me, and you'll pay for it." Noah pulled harder, shifting his wrists and thrashing against his restraints the best he could. He was trapped against the chair, no possible escape. He wished he could kill Knight right there. She was the Devil in a human body, an immortal demon. He wanted to murder her.

"He doesn't care." Another finger traced his smooth jawline and felt along his smooth skin. "He's only worried about keeping his own location safe and keeping him and the others out of sight." A little purr-like sound came from her throat. "Rex doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anyone except for himself."

Noah's wrists felt raw, his throat dry. Everything was just too dark around him. All the agents surrounding him were in black instead of white. Black Knight's cape would sometimes catch on his knees and wrap around his torso and face, leaving his vision dark until she decided to pull her cape away.

"So if you believe he's coming for you, you're wrong. Prepare to be amazed, Nixon. Rex won't come for you. He's preoccupied." She had information as weapons in her arsenal. "Last sighting we have of your _friend_ is him hanging around with a biker gang. He's wasting his time with new friends, Noah." Circling faster like a vulture, she swooped in and leaned down right in front of him, her black eyes staring directly into his. "He left his brother behind. He left his chimp behind." She shook her head and clucked her tongue. "And you're nothing to him."

He growled and fought the urge to look down her shirt. There were only so many things a boy could fight at once. He hissed and gave one last throw, tossing himself to one side and trying to knock over the chair at the least, something to make a statement. His blue eyes reflected cold rage as he stayed sitting upright, as he stayed right there where she wanted him. His eyes stared into the camera that Cesar held, the live feed transmitting.

Rex's hand bashed against the coffee maker and slammed into a prototype, one of the ones that Holiday had hated. "I'll kill her." His voice was a snarl as the screen went black, the feed getting cut from the delivering side. "I'll kill them all. Noah doesn't deserve that."

A cold hand found his shoulder. Six's voice cut through his blinding anger. "We'll help him, Rex. Just not now."

He jerked away from the man's grasp and began to move away, arms wrapped tight around him. "But he needs us now." Rex moved away, hoping Black Knight would stop doing that. She'd been tormenting him for far too long. Noah was a friend, not someone to be wasted as a prisoner of Providence. He wanted to go save him so badly he could taste it…

But Six was right. Not now. Noah would have to wait.

Nixon, still strapped to his chair, ropes wrapped tight around his wrists, was given a drink of water, a mouthful of bread, and was left in the room, lights off, trapped in the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. That turned out a little repetitive, but I feel like I got what I wanted… Please review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
